thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Jowski
Alex Jowski is a recurring cast member on the MentalCast. He is the leading contributor for Geek Juice Media, a review site that also features columns and videos from Josh Hadley, Fred Fritz and Dustin Kidd, among others. He is currently the third longest tenured current cast member, and fourth longest tenured overall, in the show's history. He also holds the record for hosting the most times, aside from Michael Riley. His first appearance on the show was unusual in that, rather than Dane booking him to appear, he was actually booked by Fred, the first time that someone other than Dane or Taylor booked a guest. During the pre-show of episode #194, he stated he would be happy to be a part of the show on a more regular basis. He made history with episode #195 by being the first guest to make three consecutive appearances, and again in episode #196 by being the first to make four consecutive appearances, though by that point he was considered a regular. Episode #205 marked the surpassing of Josh Hadley in number of appearances, making Alex the third-longest tenured current cast member. He hosted his first episode of the show in July of 2012. During episode #199, Alex's cat made an appearance while she was in heat, meowing during the course of the show. Animals seem to be a common recurring theme when Alex is around, as he once remarked in pre-show that he punched a bat, and on another one, mentioned "worm tits." His daughter also made a cameo during episode #209's pre-show. Alex also began the Yahoo! Answers segment of the 213th episode. The segment, which was actually part of the post-show, was edited into the final cut of the show. He is also responsible for the appearances Tom Badguy and Charley McMullen. Alex is infamous for not only his obsession with Clarissa from "Clarissa Explains It All", but is also notorious for some of the most offensive pictures and photoshop jobs ever, mostly occuring during post-show. Another common recurring joke of Alex's is one in which he loudly proclaims "I've gotta pee." He actually did this at the very beginning of episode #241, right before the theme music started, causing Michael Riley to laugh uncontrollably throughout the opening theme. Recently, in episode #277, he started a running joke wherein he gives incorrect info intentionally and then, when called out on it, responds "Ohyunotisedat?" Alex holds the distinction of being the host of the only episode to date in which Michael did not appear. Alex announced in June of 2013 that he was taking a planned break from the show in order to catch up on projects involving Geek Juice Media. He officially returned from this hiatus on July 23, 2013 to host episode #277. Alex's Stats *'Appearances:' 84 *'Shows hosted:' 10 *'Most recent appearance:' The Best of the Mental News Stories, Volume 2 (September 5, 2014) *'Notable appearances' **Episode #193 (January 24, 2012; debut appearance) **Episode #220 (July 17, 2012; first time hosting) **Episode #245 (December 25, 2012; 50th appearance) Category:Episode hosts Category:2012 debuts Category:50+ appearances Category:Recurring cast members